


Sex for the streets

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [27]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Oneshot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: So Jason's lovers want Red Hood to get a little rough with them. He can handle that, he knows they can handle thatKinktober 2019Day 27 Against a wall, Gun play, Degradation(a bit)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Sex for the streets

**Author's Note:**

> Read the TAGS

“Hey Jay.” Dick’s voice stopped Jason from doing what he had been trying to do. Leave silently before Dick or Bruce could try to wrap him up in conversation. Mostly Dick. Bruce just stared and for the last few months he had been staring pointedly and saying nothing. Jason got it though, it was hard to try and understand. “Got a minute.”

“No.” Jason smiled and Dick rolled his eyes. “What is it? This isn’t a family team up. I was literally just passing through.” He pointed out and Dick sighed slowly. “But I was.”

“First of all.” Dick smiled as he watched Jason. “I got word that one of our birds is done for the evening. Second… I heard something about a fast blur being registered not too far away.”

“Oh really?” Jason paused as he looked at Dick. “How strange.” He reached for his helmet as he fought back the warmth that spread through him. “Need me to take a look?”

Dick gave him a look that spoke volumes before he slowly dragged his hands over his head. “Look I’m not dumb and while you keep trying to run at every turn…” Dick gave him another look but this was one that Jason could not read. “Listen I get it alright? So go have fun. I hear the west is fairly quiet.” He looked at Jason’s bike before he laughed softly. “Try not to get caught.”

“When do I get caught?” Jason shrugged before he slid on his bike. He knew what was coming. He nodded at Batman who was staring at him before he fired up his bike. “Unless you want an eyeful… I’d not follow.” He taunted Dick. He only got a laugh in return.

“Some things I just don’t want to see from family Hood.” Dick turned his back on him and went back to where Bruce and the little Robin waited. “Be nice!”

“That’s not what they want tonight.” Jason snorted as he leaned over his bike. Another glance around and he peeled out the alley towards the west of Gotham.

X

“What do we have here?” Kon mused as he kicked apart Kon-El’s thighs. “I hate to have to make a hero spread them but.” He leaned against Kon-El rubbing himself against him. “We can’t have Meta’s in Gotham thinking they can run things you know? Baby bird what were you thinking?” He teased as he looked to where Tim was deliciously tied up. “You know the Bat’s rules.”

“Hood.” Tim grunted as he tried to move. Jason tsked loudly before he pulled his gun on Tim. On Kon he slowly stroked the collar he had slapped on him. Kon’s body trembled and he gasped. “Jason!”

“No name in the field baby.” Jason frowned. “Your big boy toy is fine. This little collar just has him feeling really good now. A little weak.” Jason purred as Kon slumped. “But he’s fine. Now how about you tell me just what you were up to running an investigation on your own. On Gotham territory.” Jason laughed as he brought the gun up to Kon’s head. “You do whatever he wants don’t you?” Jason whispered softly. “You must like crawling for him a lot.” That got him a soft gasp. “You should do it for me.”

“Hood.” Kon grunted as Jason pressed harder on him. “Don’t do anything to Red Robin.” Jason snorted at that and forced Kon’s legs further apart. The stretch would not even bother him. He looked to where Tim’s eyes were watching them. “We were just checking the cash flow. He wanted to borrow-“

“This?” Jason asked as he reached between Kon’s legs. “Because I can see that.” He paused as he glanced back to Tim. “Actually I think I would like to see that. How about it? Since the two of you are so close. How about I see this Super-Ass in the air and this mouth doing some charity work?”

“Hood?” Tim hissed before Jason yanked Kon away and back from the wall. “Kon!” His alarm made Jason roll his eyes before he fired the gun. One shot dangerously close to Kon’s hand.

“As you can see.” Jason said dryly. “That bullet wasn’t lead. Don’t make me have to hurt your little toy babybird. Because I will. All I want to do is see what’s so good about this. Batman has one, you have one. Fuck… I might as well get one.” He bunched his hand in Kon’s hair and pulled him up until he met the wide gaze. “Everyone wants them a Superpet. Is it that good princess?” He whispered and Kon swallowed. “Who tops? I mean your dick is pretty big but tell me the truth.”

“Shut up Hood-“ Tim’s voice stopped when Jason pressed the button that worked for the cables wrapped around Tim. His cry echoed around the broke warehouse.

“Robin!” Kon tried to jerk away before Jason pressed his fingers on the back of the collar. He slumped over instead and Jason knelt down slowly.

“Now.” Jason said softly. “What we are going to do is remember that the big bad Hood has a gun. A gun he doesn’t mind firing.” He pressed it tightly against Kon’s head until they locked eyes. “Now all Hood wants is to see what’s so good about you that people start fights and start cute cat fights. That’s all I want to do. I could just hurt the two of you for playing around but I don’t want to.” Jason cupped Kon’s cheek as he lowered his voice. “Because I really want to see what those lips can do.”

Kon’s eyes grew dark and he shivered. Jason grinned as he glanced back to where Tim had caught his breath. Not the only thing he had going for him. Jason kept the gun on Kon before he yanked him up to kiss him. He did not keep it gentle. He kissed and kissed Kon until he had him bent over and struggling to stay upright.

Then he let him drop and whipped the gun back on Tim that had been taking advantage of his distraction to try and fumble with the cables. “Baby bird.” Jason tsked. “You don’t listen do you? Don’t do that.” Jason warned as he yanked Kon up. “I have you boy right here and if you don’t stop he’s going back to Metropolis with some new holes and poison.”

“Fuck you Hood.” Tim tried to spit but Jason threw Kon twards him so his words ended in a groan. “What the hell?”

“Told you.” Jason grinned as he kept his gun on the two of them. “I want to watch the two of you so put on a good show for me. I think I have my answer about who is doing what here. Is his ass that good babybird?” Kon-El flushed and Jason laughed. “Well then. Guess I need to have a piece.”

“You aren’t-“ Tim stopped when Jason focused the gun on him. “Fuck you Jason.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jason took a seat on the nearest pile of rubble. “Fuck him bird. Fuck him good but let him get your cock wet first. You’ll have to pardon me if I don’t hand you lube.”

“I have it-“ Tim looked away as Kon hid his face. “Let me at leas-“

“Oh I’ll do the honours.” Jason laughed. “Just worry about getting your cock wet okay? I’ll prep that…ass.” He murmured as Kon shifted and Jason could stare properly at his ass. The moonlight coming through the broke windows were not the best light but Jason was here for it. “Now you two need to get to it. Need me to disengage your suit Babybird?”

“I have it.” Kon’s voice was hoarse as he ducked his head down. He swallowed before he did something with his mouth that Jason could not see. He did hear the click though and he whistled when he saw skin slowly appear.

“Baby bird is kinky as hell.” Jason grinned before he shook his head. “Is that how it is?” He teased while Tim looked away. “Now taste your favourite bird Kon.” He grinned as Kon ducked his head. “Make it loud and sloppy.” He said softly as he took out his packet of lube. “Really wet and sloppy.” He warned as he moved behind Kon.

SuperBoy had an ass that would not quit. Of course Tim was sinking in it. Who wouldn’t. Tim wouldn’t mind sinking into Tim’s either but something about Kon screamed Bottom. Maybe he switched but it just felt as though the switch would have to be suggested to him.

Jason ran his hand over Kon’s ass as he listened to Kon suck Tim. Just as messy and wet as he had demanded. Tim’s hitched cries and breathing had Jason hard as hell. It was a lucky thing that even as time had moved on Kon’s costume had few changes.

This was a convenience outfit and Jason was glad for it. It was easy to tug down the pants and underwear. Just as easy to spread Kon properly. That Jason had ignored the cock for now was a bit of a crime but he would be back for it. He would be back for that really soon.

He could not resit running his tongue across Kon’s rim. Just to make him flinch a bit. But Jason had to prep him and he had to prepare him while keeping an eye on Tim. The collar kept Kon in line. This was something different entirely.

Fuck was he hot. Jason felt his cock throb with every finger he used on Kon. The way he tugged Jason’s fingers. He even tried to rock back. He sure as hell clenched down with a grip that made Jason swear.

All while blowing Tim’s mind. No fucking gag reflex. No wonder that every time that Jason checked on Tim he had his eyes closed. He was in heaven and running close to the finish line. Pity Jason was not going to let him go there.

“Stop.” Jason hissed and Kon stopped. “Now ride him.” He slapped Kon’s ass with his hand and settled back. “Ride him the way you must be riding him at the towers when everyone’s back is turned.” He taunted and Kon sobbed as he climbed up.

Totally lost in it. Jason watched as Kon sank down on Tim. So practiced. So used to it, hot as hell. Tim even bucked a bit when Kon began to ride him. It was so hot and Tim was already on the road to cumming.

It was in his groans, the way he moaned when Kon leaned forward. They were putting on a show for Jason sure. At least Tim was trying to while he was halfway to being mindless.

Jason met Tim’s eyes as Kon bounced on his cock. Kon was lost but Tim still had some sense to him. That’s why he was so cute and fucking dangerous. Jason still had the gun but he relented enough to grab Tim and tilt him up so he could punish him with a kiss. Tim’s body tensed in surprise as he came hard.

Jason let Tim fall away from the kiss with a laugh as Tim panted wetly and Kon slumped a bit. He knew he took him by surprise but still. Cute baby bird.

“And now you.” Jason purred as he got to his feet. He dragged Kon off Tim and moved him to the wall. “Before all of Tim drips out of you.” He whispered to Kon as he undid his pants. “Spread them… unless you don’t need me to fuck you.” Jason laughed as he rubbed his cock against Kon’s ass. He got a small sob before Kon spread his legs and leaned forward. “You’re so fucking cute.” Jason hissed as he slid into Kon’s heat. “I see why he likes you so damn much.”

“Fuck.” Kon sobbed as Jason pounded him. It was distracting to keep one eye on this and the other on the limp body of Tim. “Harder.” Kon trembled. “Don’t… that spot…there.” He groaned as his body clenched around Jason’s. the heat made Jason moan himself as he tilted his hips so he could pound just where Kon seemed to need it.

“You’re a naughty slut who needs it aren’t you?” Jason breathed as his body tensed up. “You need it every day? Can Timmy keep up? Because I can lend you my services if you need that itch scratched.” He teased as Kon throbbed around him. “I get the deal about you now.” Jason groaned as Kon came against the wall. “Fuck, I’d kill for this ass myself.” He hissed as he emptied himself into Kon’s body.

X

“Okay.” Jason said softly as he finished cleaning Tim up. “Everybody okay and clean? Because I’d like to get out of here before someone thinks this place is a damn good idea to smoke crack or something.”

“I need to get back to Metropolis.” Kon had a goofy smile on his face as he leaned against the wall. “But it was nice to get fucked by Hood.” His gaze made Jason’s cock stir. “Makes me wish I could run into him in a dark alley or something.”

“It brought back memories.” Tim laughed as he reached up to Jason. Jason grinned as Tim kissed his cheek. “I know we planned it and all but I came so hard it hurts right now.”

“You said Hood was bad but damn.” Kon sighed before he reached for Tim and scooped him up. “But maybe next time we can go somewhere that Metas are welcomed? I’m Lex’s only heir. I can build us a fucking playroom.”

“Bruce would kill me if I start running around in Metropolis.” Tim groaned as he snuggled into Kon. “We need neutral ground. I’ve been saying this for months. Bruce really will shoot Kon out the sky one these days if he keeps sneaking over. Or he’ll bring Superman into it.”

“I don’t need him in my sex life.” Kon winced. “Miami is still up for discussion.”

“Let’s safety proof that transporter before we go back there.” Jason laughed before he kissed Kon. “But how did you like being teased by Hood? We can repeat this in Metropolis. Batman doesn’t tell me what to do.”

“Fuck you.” Tim groaned before he sighed. “We need to do that again but with better guns. I almost laughed when Jason shot that.”

“I could have used mine but they don’t work on metas.” Jason rolled his eyes before he glanced around. “Let’s just go already. Being out in the open is giving me the creeps. We know better than anyone that eyes are always watching. Let’s head to Tim’s place and then let Kon go home.”

“Well said.” Kon smiled before he glanced at Jason. “And the bikes? Do they have that cool-“

“Yes they can drive themselves.” Tim laughed softly. “So you can take us by yourself Kon.”

“Sweet.” Kon wrapped an arm around Jason and secured his grip on Tim. “So since the DNA sweeps I used have finished their jobs. Let us get the hell out of here.” Jason took a moment to laugh before they whisked away.


End file.
